Thinking of you
by The lady Naruko
Summary: No importaba cuanto lo intentara, cuanto deseara enamorarse de ella, al final todo era inútil "Porque cuando estoy con ella estoy pensando en ti...Lavi" Basado en la canción "Thinking of you"


Hola, aquí con un fic de man basado en la canción de la cantante Katty Perry "Thinking of you" que para os que no sepan significa pensando en ti.

Esta un poco triste pero les aseguro que les gustara y si pueden y quieren les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras están leyendo este fic, esta muy bonita seguro les gustara, les dejo el link aquí:

.com/watch?v=BWRlfgNb1R8

Ahora sí, leean OwO!

* * *

><p>No importaba cuanto lo intentara, cuanto deseara enamorarse de ella, al final todo era inútil. Hace ya 1 año que había empezado a salir con la china, todo fue tan raro y tan repentino que hasta se asusta de como ocurrieron las cosas.<p>

-¿Allen?-le llamo la peliverde viendo a su novio parado viendo hacia la nada-¿estas bien?

-si, lo siento Lenalee, me perdí en mis pensamientos-se rasco la cabeza nervioso-¿vamos a la cafetería a comer algo?

-claro-le sonrió y se abrazo a su brazo-tengo ganas de uno de los postres de Jerry

-si igual yo-le sonrió también a su novia... si, su novia. Había pasado un año y aun no podía asimilar que aquella maravillosa chica era su novia ¿Por qué? porque el era un miserable que no podía aun verla de esa manera.

Todo había comenzado con la partida de Lavi, su mejor amigo en la orden y aquel que todos apreciaban por ser siempre tan alegre y optimista, más sin embargo un día se fue. No dijo nada, nadie supo nada, solo que un día se fue con Boockman y nunca volvió, se alejo de sus vidas de un solo golpe y sin decir adiós. Todos quedaron muy afectados, pero el más afectado no fue otro sino él mismo, Allen no pudo soportar que el se fuera para siempre sin darle una explicación o despedirse. Estuvo así por 3 semanas, sonreía siempre, hacia lo que tenia que hacer y nunca dio señales de estar triste pero era bastante obvio que todo el dolor lo tenia dentro de si para no preocupar a los demás ¿Y quien logro romper esa coraza? no fue otra sino Lenalee, ella logro ponersele al tiró y que pudiera llorar todo lo que tenia acumulado. Luego de eso ambos se hicieron inseparables.

Fue un día de san valentín en que ambos salieron al pueblo para pasarla bien y una mujer se les acerco diciéndoles la hermosa pareja que hacían, eso los mantuvo de forma incomoda todo el rato hasta que sin explicación alguna se besaron, no fue un beso simple y no fue solo uno, se besaron todo lo que les quedaba de ida hasta que regresaron a la orden. Fue en ese momento que la chica le pidió que fueran novios y el chico sintiéndose afortunado la acepto y aunque Komui renegó como 6 meses al final acepto que su hermanita había encontrado a un buen hombre.

-pero en realidad no lo soy

-¿dijiste algo?

-a, lo siento, estoy muy distraído hoy, me acorde del drama que hizo Komui-san cuando empezamos a salir

-si, fue bastante extraño, pero me alegra que lo aceptara... oye ¿ podrías adelantarte a la cafetería? olvide que iba llevarle su café

-a claro yo te veo haya-la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue-Lenalee perdonadme-dijo mientras caminaba a la dicha cafetería con la cabeza baja. Lenalee era muy bonita, fuerte, amable, inteligente, daba todo por el todo y lo quería, debía sentirse afortunado de tenerla a su lado pero no podía, por más que quería no podía quererla como ella lo quería a él y todo por culpa de Lavi-¿Como puedo sentirme mejor si ya he tenido lo mejor?

Nadie lo sabía más que él y Lavi, de que ellos 2 se habían enamorado. Fue un secreto que juraron nunca revelar por las leyes que prohibían ese tipo de relaciones. El se había enamorado de Lavi, nunca había sentido eso antes, lo amaba de verdad y fue una gran sorpresa que el chico le correspondiera esos sentimientos.

-aunque ahora parece que jamás te importe ¿o sí? pero que sepas que tu fuiste lo más importante de mi vida-y si que lo fue, si bien Lenalee era para él como el chocolate en invierno Lavi era como todo un verano en medio del invierno, como un caramelo amargo que adentro guardaba una sorpresa-que al final resulto ser amarga también-llego a la cafetería y pidió como siempre su menú exorbitante sentándose en una mesa vacía esperando a su novia sin dejar de discutir con él mismo de su antigua relación-Mana... tu me dijiste que sin importar lo que pasara siguiera caminando pero ¿A donde voy? ¿De verdad el camino que elegí fue el correcto?-se echo a la boca una gran malteada y luego se empezó a comer su ensalada cuando llego Lenalee.

-lo siento, ya vine-traía un su plato de comida-te quería comentar que en el pueblo harán una fiesta con baile y toda la cosa hoy en la noche-se sonroja-¿vamos juntos?

-...claro, suena bien-dejo de comer-siempre es bueno divertirse cuando no hay misiones

-que bueno!-luego de eso ambos terminaron sus alimentos-entonces iré a arreglarme, te veo en el salón a las 6:00-se levanta y luego se inclina a el para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios-ya verás que me veré muy linda

-siempre lo eres-sonrió y la vio irse, dejo de sonreír y se fue a su cuarto. Se tiro a la cama bastante agobiado-siempre eres muy linda... y yo soy un ser humano despreciable-sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar-todos dicen que hay muchos peces en el agua, por eso decidí probar otras aguas... pero las comparaciones siempre son fáciles de hacer luego que has probado la mejor

Empezó a recordar sus días junto al pelirrojo, como un día se lanzaron a pasear al bosque sin tener en claro hasta donde llegarían, las noches de misión en que se quedaban dormidos en el mismo lugar, cuando ambos se fueron a nadar a un lago solitario, como en una fiesta ambos se escabulleron y bailaron juntos bajo las estrellas... sus abrazos, su mano cálida tomando la suya, su pecho que solía usar de almohada, sus besos...

-ella me besa y yo saboreo tu boca, ella se me acerca y yo discuto conmigo mismo-golpea la pared, Lenalee no se merecía eso, ella lo quería, le daba todo lo que necesitaba sin pedir nada a cambio y aun así el no podía amarla, no podía darle su corazón porque cuando Lavi se fue se lo llevo con él y no pudo regresarselo-Lavi... me arrepiento ¿Como pudiste irte?... ¿Como pude haberte dejado ir? ¿Qué puedo hacer si tu eras él único con el que pasaba la noche?-cuando se fue cada que salia de misión lo buscaba, preguntaba por él, pero jamás lo encontró y ahora no importaba, aunque Lavi llegara derribando la puerta explicándole todo y diciéndole que aun lo amaba no podría arrojarse a sus brazos, ya que él estaba con Lenalee ahora.

Se levanto de la cama dispuesto a vestirse para la fiesta, no por sus estúpidos recuerdos iba a dejar a Lenalee abajo, como había dicho antes ella no se merecía eso, era una gran persona y el estaba dispuesto hacerla feliz costara lo que costara, aunque él no fuera feliz; Debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, jugo con juego y se quemo, ya no había marcha atrás por más que quisiera estar viéndole a los ojos.

Las 6:00~

-lo siento ¿Esperaste mucho?-le dijo a la peliverde que se veía hermosa.

-no, llegue apenas hace 2 minutos ¿Que tal me veo?

-muy hermosa-le acerca su brazo para que ella lo tome, lo cual hace. Se sentía tan grande al lado suyo, cuando estaba con Lavi era él el que le tendía su brazo para tomarlo, lo cual lo hacia sentir tan seguro y a gusto-vayámonos-y ambos caminaron hacia la salida-_No más errores, aunque en tus ojos desee quedarme no puedo abandonarla_

_-_Allen ¿Cuando estas conmigo en que piensas?

-en muchas cosas bonitas-y no mintió, porque la quería aunque no fuera como ella lo quería y porque...- _cuando estoy con ella estoy pensando en ti... Lavi_

* * *

><p>Y fin (?) bueno si me siento de humor quizás algun día, solo tal vez, haga un epilogo un poco más feliz .U bueno espero les haya gustado, por cada review que dejen es un porcentaje más a mi autoestima :'3 bye bye<p> 


End file.
